


Fight of the Father

by whythekwehnot



Series: Destiny can be changed [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Noctis has fulfilled his calling, he was killed by his father's sword piercing his heart. Ardyn is defeated but then Noctis wakes up, still sat on the throne and the sword is gone. Confused, he gets up and tries to understand what is going on.





	Fight of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I hate the ending cos it always makes me cry, so I've written my own ending where the events of the game still happen but everyone's favourite prince gets a new chance to really live. If you like this, I may expand it into a proper fic, but this is planned as a one-shot. :D

Noct’s eyes open, his father's sword no longer in his chest. Confused, he looks around, the shattered hole in the exterior wall that he warped out of; the rubble from the hole to the throne and finally the men in Kingsglaive uniform supporting one another on the steps opposite the shattered wall. The pain from the group is tangible and puts a hole into Noct’s chest. Feeling heavy, like lead is in his shoes, he tries to stand; only for both legs to give out underneath him. He throws his hands out to catch himself, not paying any attention to the bang his knee brace makes or the three pairs of eyes that flick over to him. Looking up, the King of Light sees his three best friends looking at him, mouths wide open, tears streaming down their faces and all holding onto one another. They don’t quite believe what they’re seeing; knowing that their friend just had a huge sword going straight through his heart, having seen as much with their own eyes, Ignis can’t see Noctis but he knows in his heart that his prayers have been heard, the premonition he was given those ten years ago proven to be wrong.

“Noct…?” Gladio and Prompto say together. “But how?”

Struggling to get onto his feet, wobbling just as he manages it, he shakes his head, “I have no idea guys, I sat on the throne and called the Kings of Lucis to me. I took them all to defeat Ardyn in the beyond and then I woke up here ...”Noct looks at his best friends nervously, as if he’s not sure what to do.

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto rush up the last few steps to reach Noct, hugging him close the second they’re within arms reach. Noctis is completely crushed between the three of them but he wouldn’t have it any other way; these are his best friends, his brothers, his family. He loved each and every one of them. Prompto with his fidgeting and humour; Ignis for his unyielding loyalty and guidance and Gladio for always making sure Noct didn’t have it easy with training or physical work. He would never admit to the latter of course, he might be made to work harder in training, but he wouldn’t change a thing from his past with these three men.

“Did it work, is the sun back?” he asks around the three pairs of arms still wrapped around him.

“Dude, yeah! It’s rising right now, wanna go look?” his blonde tech savvy best friend says, just as the three of them start to let go to let him move. They slowly manage to get downstairs and walk out of the grand doors of the Citadel; the group sitting down on the top steps to watch the first sunrise in ten years. Noctis still can’t comprehend losing ten years while he slept in the crystal but he knows that his friends will help him learn what is going on and how the others have been over the last decade, Iris and Cindy and even Cid, the grumpy old man.

Noctis vowed to his people that he would rebuild Lucis back into a great nation; now that his destiny was fulfilled and he had somehow come back from the dead, he can make his oath a reality. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto have undoubtedly made comprehensive plans to help with this, covering everything from finances to infrastructure and people movement. It will take a long time for people to accept what has happened and that former towns and cities are safe from the daemons once more. The hole in Noct’s chest stops aching once the sun is up and his friends are still with him, chattering away with some of the inane details that he’s missed. Prompto apparently found the guts to ask Cindy out; who then awkwardly revealed she had feelings for Gladio. Ignis has been trying to teach others how to cook, the devil is apparently an incredibly tough critic on his own dishes and has only passed three people and Gladio sheepishly reveals he’s been dating Cindy for the last three years; but says it was only once he’d spoken with Prompto and made sure he wouldn’t get hurt by it.

“Bros before...well, ya know” Prompto laughs.

Smiling, Noctis gets up and begins the walk back into the Citadel. “I need to rest guys, I’m sorry.” Muttering ‘of courses’ and oh yeah, totally get it dude’ they walk back with him, going back to the room he lived in as a teenager. Noctis wants to ask more questions but the heaviness overpowers him, his eyes closing the second they walk into the room. He feels Gladio catch him as he falls and lift him up, gently placing him on the bed. “Thanks Glad…” he doesn’t finish thanking his shield before darkness takes him over and he’s fast asleep.

_“Noctis…” whispers a familiar voice._

_Noct opens his eyes, uncertain of where the voice is coming from. His bedroom is dark and the door is closed._

_“Dad?” he whispers into the darkness._

_“Yes, my son. I imagine you have many questions for me, I wanted to help you understand why you’re back and didn’t pass into the afterlife to be with Lunafreya.”_

_Eyes darting around but seeing only black, Noct swallows, a dozen questions swirling around his mind._

_“Why? Why am I alive, Bahamut said my destiny was to die, that my sacrifice would bring forth the light once again.”_

_“I mourned your destiny from the day you were chosen by the Crystal as it’s champion, when you were marked as the True King. I knew the fate that title would bring upon you. I loathed the fact that my only son was destined to die, so I worked tirelessly and fought with the other past Kings of Lucis to change your fate. They yielded only when I defeated them in battle, and the Swordmaster himself then appeared to me. He gave me the choice, allow you to move on and be with Lunafreya for all eternity; or, have you resurrected once you had defeated darkness’ blight without the ring or the crystal’s full power. There is still magic within you, do not worry, but you will only have access to the armiger and the ability to warp. Also, the bond you have with Gladio, Ignis and Prompto is the only one that will work as it did; the connection to the glaives and the past King’s is now severed. As a result, this is the only time we can speak again. The Kings of Yore will no longer be bound to the star, finally allowed to move on in the true sense. Please forgive me if this is not what you wanted, but I could not accept the fate that fell upon you. As your father, it was my job to protect you and that is what I have done. Now live the rest of your life my boy, find love, laugh and be the King I always knew you would be; the greatest King Lucis has ever known. I am incredibly proud of you, walk tall, my son.”_

_Noctis is dragged under by the darkness once more, falling back into true sleep._

Noctis hears footsteps outside the door and slowly opens his eyes. “Come in!”

The door is swung open and three men stand there, two with huge grins on their faces and a bag of food, the smell wafting over to where Noct is still lying down. Mouth watering as he smells what is most definitely a burger and fries, he sits up. “Where'd you get that?”

Ignis takes an audibly deep breath, “these two insisted on getting you your favourite from the closest burger van; it apparently only took two hours after sunrise for a handful of vendors to return to the crown city. We thought you might be hungry and I had no supplies to cook anything for you. Nor was I allowed to get any.” he finished with a grumble.

Chuckling, Noct grabs the bag as Gladio walks over to him. Hungrier than he realised he was, he polishes off his food within five minutes flat.

“No vegetables, you guys remembered.” he jokes, watching Ignis shake his head and mutter how some things never change. Mission to wind up Iggy accomplished. “So, I know how I’m back now. My father spoke to me in a dream. Or at least I think he did, it was all a bit strange.”

The three friends pile on the massive bed, looking at their King and waiting for him to explain.

“So, erm Dad said that I was meant to die and pass over to the afterlife, but that he hated the fact that that was my destiny. He was so against the fate I was handed that he spent the whole time since he himself joined the past Lucian monarchs, fighting them in an effort to back him in trying to change it. He defeated every one of them in combat, and they then agreed to support him. Bahamut then appeared before him.”

Noct stops speaking to take a steadying breath, looking at the three faces all watching him with comical expressions painted on their faces.

“Your Dad, the King, spent all his time waiting for you to sleep in the crystal’s light, fighting the past Kings and Queens to change your destiny?”, Prompto rushes out.

“Of course your father would do that, he loves you” Ignis remarks pragmatically, as if it was always obvious.

That left the shield, who was looking thoughtful before he spoke, “what cost has this brought on you and him?”

Answering, Noct goes on to explain how the ring of the Lucii will no longer work and that the glaives will not be able to use the King’s magic anymore; the power of the crystal weakening greatly being the cost of Noctis being alive.

“That’s not all, you remember how the King could call on the guardians posted around Insomnia and how we could commune with the past monarchs if needed?” Waiting for three nods, he continues, “that link is now broken as well. All past rulers have passed on to the true afterlife, their oath to our star having been fulfilled. So I can still warp, and we still have the armiger; your bond with me still working but everything else is gone.”

What feels like an age passes before anyone speaks.

“That’s bloody well good if you ask me.” comes an accented comment. “You are alive and with us once again and there’s still some magic left in your blood. The ring took too much from the monarch and the glaives once betrayed the line of Lucis, losing access to your magic is a fitting punishment.”

Two heads bob in agreement on either side of Ignis. Feeling pure relief flood through his mind, Noct smiles. He should have never doubted the loyalty from these three, his magic has always been helpful but never necessary to keeping the group together.

“What say you all that we start to fix our home?”

“Excellent idea, your highness.” Ignis replies completely dead pan, knowing how Noctis HATES being called highness.

“Finally, the princess wants to be king.” Gladio comments, whacking Noct across the shoulders playfully.

Prompto simply jumps up, loops his arm around his best friend “come on then, work to do dude.”

Smiling like a cheshire cat, and surrounded by his family, he steps out of the room, heading outside to start the cleanup and rebuilding process. Pure determination brimming in his mind to be the best King that he can be. Knowing if he falls, literally or figuratively; that one of his friends will catch him and drag his ass back onto the right path. He emerges outside of the Citadel, basking in the sunlight and feeling ready to take on any challenge that comes at him. He revels at being given a second chance to live; a chance he will grasp with both hands and never let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat to me on Twitter @_Shell_fire or Tumblr "whythekwehnot"


End file.
